Violations, City Rules and Punishment.
Rules & Regulations Upon agreement to the Unions' code of citizenship, each and every citizen has agreed to abide by a set of rules and set regulations to better enhance their current role as a civilized resident within the city. This not only assists in the residents protection, but it also serves to prevent emotional distress or other former emotions that would induce violence or other forms of harm to the resident. The following is a small list of set regulations that all residents of the sector must follow. If a citizen fails to abide by these codes and rules, the Civil-Protection Unit is to issue a verdict out of sight of other citizens. This is a very strict rule. We as Civil-Protection Units want the citizens performing in normal society to think they are safe. You will hear on broadcasts, "It's safer here." & "Remember your worth..." Let's not defeat the purpose of said broadcasts. One Cycle = Five Minutes Level 1 - Running. - Jumping. - Climbing. - Yelling. - General uncivil behavior. - Loitering. (Standing doing nothing) Punished with re-education. Warning: (When re-educating, just make them face the wall and stun them. You do not have to attempt to tie them or make them apply. Swing twice, not three times.) Level 2 - Swearing. - Discriminating another citizen. - Talking to a Civil Protection officer without orders. (Usually ranks DvL and above as well as OTA, 05 - 01 is fine.) - Committing a level 1 violation right after or shortly after a warning. - Possession of green marked contraband. - Wasting an officer’s time. -Failing to pick up trash when ordered by a civil protection officer - Not speaking an official language. - Not using authorized citizen clothing. - Swimming. Punished with negative 2 points, one cycle in detainment and a re-education. (For each piece of green marked contraband they have, subtract two points from that citizen. Ex. If a citizen has three pieces of green marked contraband, take away six points. The reason would say *Citizen had three pieces of green marked contraband* so that a that anyone who reviews it will know why you took off six.) (Remember to attempt to tie them and make them apply! Knock them out with your stun baton before taking them to the Nexus. We don't want them to see the inside other than their cell. When releasing them, knock them out once more, untie them, then dump them on the street or an apartment block.) Level 3 - Failure to apply. - Failure to report a crime. (In-action) - Not following Civil Protections orders. -Unauthorized reproductive simulation - Theft. - Stalking. - Selling items as a non C.W.U. - Not following the C.W.U. manual. (E.x. Selling items for lower prices without permission from a DvL or above.) Punished with negative 4 points, two cycles in detainment and a re-education. Level 4 - Trespassing on Combine owned property. - Stealing tokens. - Direct unit harrasment. (Verbal, Spitting, Throwing Cans.) - Fighting. (with other citizens, if a priority citizen is attacked it is counted as policide) - Tampering with unconscious or deceased bodies. - Resisting arrest and/or questioning. - Property Vandalism. - Unauthorized entrance into sewers. Punished with negative 6 points, re-education and three cycles in detainment. Level 5 - Assault of a Civil Protection Officer. (Punching a CP once or twice without inflicting critical damage.) - Propaganda (light and not in favour of the combine) - Ignoring lockdown of city blocks or entire city. - Possession of yellow marked contraband. - Lying on interrogation. (need actual proof or witness(es)!) - Attempted suicide. Punished with negative 8 points, re-education and four cycles in detainment. (Interrogation for how contraband was obtained.) Level 6 - Trespassing inside the Nexus. - UPA. (Unauthorised Procreative Activity; sex or similar RP.) - Combine property vandalism. - Mental imperfection. (10-103M) - Homicide. (Murdering a citizen.) - Attempted Capital Malcompliance. (Attempting to kill a unit, this means that the unit was injured so gravely he almost died.) - Hostaging. - Robbery. - Contraband distribution. Trial for amputation (which should be easily passed). If trial does not pass, punish with negative 10 points and five cycles in detainment. Level 7 - Possession of red marked contraband. - Capital Malcompliance (murdering a Civil Protection Officer) - Trespassing in City Administator's office. - Rebel conspiracy. (without physical evidence) - Biotic that is unaccounted for. Punished with amputation. (If no high rank can authorize, then 12 points and 6 cycles). (Interrogation first for contraband, then amputate.) NOTE: Punishments may vary across servers. Level 8 -Capital Malcompliance (Killing an Higher Ranked Civil Protection Officer) -Possesion of All the Contrabands. -Possesing an Higher Weapon, Like Shotguns or AR-2's (OSIPR or Irifle) Punished with Amputation (Automatically), Interrogate'd, or Turned into a Stalker. (Or Combine Unit)Category:Civil Protection Category:Citizen Life